A vehicle navigation system may process positioning data (provided, e.g., by a satellite-based positioning system and/or by a Navigation via Signals of Opportunity (NAVSOP) system), optionally augmented by motion data (provided, e.g., by a motion measurement device such as accelerometer), to output map information, location data and/or navigation instructions.